


When It All Fell Away

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	1. Chapter 1

He burnt everything that was left.

"That son of a bitch," he roared.

Bart Bass had been a pain in his ass for years and he was still screwing with Chuck's life. Put everything in a trust until he was twenty-five and a monthly allowance. _Allowance?!_ He was Chuck _fucking_ Bass. He didn't limit himself, he never had and to insist that he conform now was an insult.

Kicking at the pile he dislodged something that reignited the fire. Watching the flame flicker, Chuck whirled around at the noise.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned eyes blazing.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" He questioned eyes blazing.

"I - I came to apologize."

Dan hesitated, he was full of purpose on his way here but seeing Chuck standing in the middle of the room watching the flames fan out, leaving destruction and ash in its wake.

"Don't need it, especially from you."

He could hear the sneer without seeing it on Chuck's face.

"Okay, I came to apologize and I did. There was never any real hope of you forgiving me because that's just not something _Chuck Bass_ does. So I'm leaving and won't bother you again."

"Just leave."


	3. Chapter 3

"Just leave."

Dan was rooted to his spot. He knew this was more dire than he thought when Chuck didn't have a snarky comeback. If Chuck was a friend, Dan could, would walk up to him, sling his arm over his shoulders and let him know he had a friend.

But they weren't friends just two people whose lives intersected at intervals, random moments of hostility but now it was becoming a daily occurrence. Here he was now with a failed apology, smoke filling his lungs and a heavy knot in the pit of his stomach.

"I can't leave, Chuck."


	4. Chapter 4

"Just leave."

How hard was it for Humphrey to get the point. Chuck wasn't in the mood for any self-righteous pity. All he wanted was to watch his father's things burn away to nothing more than ash that he could grind under his foot. He was better than all the failures his father made sure that neither one of them forgot. This was just the beginning, soon he would be the only Bass anyone remembered.

"I can't leave, Chuck."

He heard Dan's voice over his own thoughts. He turned around sharply. This fucking kid just could not take the hint.


End file.
